1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic devices and, more particularly, to hydraulic jacks.
The invention can find use in volumetric hydraulic motors with a limited, rectilinear, reciprocating motion of the driven link.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art is a hydraulic jack comprising a body with passages for supplying working fluid, front and rear covers and a rod mounting a piston placed on a sealing and secured by a nut and a stop (cf. "Hydraulics and Hydraulic Drive of Mining Machines" by P. V. Koval, Moscow, "Machinostroenie" Publishers, 1979, p. 131).
The known hydraulic jacks are disadvantageous in that they employ a great number of different-type parts and units, which complicates their assembly and disassembly.
Also known in the art is a hydraulic jack comprising a body with front and rear covers and a rod which moves relative to the body and carries a piston unit, the latter comprising semi-rings and one or more sealing members (cf. "Hydraulic Jacks" by V. A. Marutov and S. A. Pavlovsky, Moscow, "Machinostroenie" Publishers, 1966, p. 45, FIG. 39). In this hydraulic jack the piston of the piston unit is mounted on the rod with a seal and is secured thereon by a nut and a stop.
These devices are also disadvantageous in that they employ a great number of different-type parts and units which complicates their assembly and disassembly.